


Safe Now

by GomenTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Desert AU, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Oneshot, Plot, Rutting, Slow Burn, happy birthday kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomenTsukki/pseuds/GomenTsukki
Summary: Omega's, beta's, and alpha's. They were a secret hierarchy followed by everyone. Like a food chain. Alphas standing tall and powerful at the top. Their seed the strongest and most promising of the other two. Their pheromones could take a million omega's to the ground. They were beasts meant for breeding. Omega's. At the bottom. Very weak and usually in need of protection. They go into something called a heat able to put 1 million alphas in a trans as the fought for the right to breed. However, they were very rare and now sacred. Large underground system smuggled and sold omegas. They were everywhere and had people dedicated to sniffing them out. They were treated like wild animals and sold for extremely high prices making them a delicacy. Tsukishima Kei....was an omega





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kuroo!! since I wrote this in 4 hours and am super tired now, I just wanted to get this out on his birthday so there may be some grammar errors but I did spell check it to the best of my tired abilities. I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Don't judge too hard :D

Omega's, beta's, and alpha's. They were a secret hierarchy followed by everyone. Like a food chain. 

Alphas standing tall and powerful at the top. Their seed the strongest and most promising of the other two. Their pheromones could take a million omega's to the ground. They were beasts meant for breeding. 

Omega's. At the bottom. Very weak and usually in need of protection. They go into something called a heat able to put 1 million alphas in a trans as the fought for the right to breed. However, they were very rare and now sacred. 

Large underground system smuggled and sold omegas. They were everywhere and had people dedicated to sniffing them out. They were treated like wild animals and sold for extremely high prices making them a delicacy. 

Alphas stuck with betas would usually make poor couples due to lack of understanding between the two and since betas couldn't sense or produce pheromones making the alpha sexually frustrated a lot of the time. 

The king of the land happened to be a alpha. He was a mysterious king at that. Some insiders stating that he hadn't one omega and that he was still virgin. Usually someone of such title and class would have multiple omegas for different things. The finest ones of the pack with the most heavenly scents. He however did not. Not to mention 99 percent of the population didn't even know what their own king looked like or what to expect of the alpha since he never made public appearances. 

This resulted in some controversy and mixed hatred from the people of the town. Claiming he stole water and money from the towns people. The city was becoming corrupt and with a mysterious king it was not aiding the situation. 

Which takes us to Tsukishima Kei. The kings number one hater because he himself has been struggling his whole life evading people and trying to get over the death of his family. He was left to live on the streets alone baking in the sun all day long begging for money and sleeping in the cool alleys at night. Hunger ridden and always thirsty he lived a hard life and he blamed the king for it. 

This would be a normal occurrence for most of the towns people. However...

Tsukishima kei was an omega.

He had it the hardest. His whole life had been him running from omega hunters. Hiding his scent and ivory white skin in robes and suffocating in the heat of them as he fought to survive. 

Before his brother was killed he made a promise to him to never give up and always keep trying and that someday he would be the omega rested at the foot of the king. 

Kei dint like that though. He didn't want to be someone property. He just wished he could have at least been born a beta. That would have made living on his own from a young age miles easier. 

He was forced to waste money on scent patches and pills instead of food and water because the moment his delicious alluring scent leaked through his heavy sun robes, the alpha hounds would be on him turning him into some bitch to be bred. He-hated-that idea. 

If he had endured it up to his 18th birthday he could endure 18 years longer. Which speaking of birthdays happened to be the kings this very day. 

This was an excuse for the towns people to get fucked up and party even though the king was never found and had never been heard of on his birthday let alone another day. 

Kei swallowed blinking up at the sun and shaking his head. This day would be an excuse to leave town for the night to avoid getting pulled into any unwanted street parties. 

~~~~~~~

He walked down the long market street. People yelling and talking as they tried to sell their items to the hundreds or people that flooded the place. 

Although being rather tall he kept his head down and managed to blend in with everyone else. 

He reached a slender hand up to his neck pushing the scent pad on harder to stick through the sweat that was covering his neck. 

Everyone in the city wore heavy robes to block out the sun and flying sand so he fit in perfectly.

He ducked under a canopy with a few people huddled underneath it eye down the merchant of the booth until he was called over. 

This booth was one of the few that actually sold fresh water and was usually littered with people trying to bargain for just a shot glass of it. 

He however came prepared. He had found a gold coin on the ground of an ally way last night and intended to use it on filling his flask to the brim with this fresh water. 

He lifted his flask silently pointing to the water in the large jug. The merchant laughed at him scowling.

"Use your words boy! Or are you too poor to" he spat letting some water from the jug leak to the floor below. 

This man was grimy and dirty. He had probably been a miner and had struck fresh water. His skin was light. Not like his own but white enough to indicated lack of sun exposure. 

Tsukishima didn't say anything. He just scoffed pulling down his hood to reveal his face and head. 

The man stopped laughing as he eyes down Kei's white porcelain skin and bleach blonde hair. His gold eyes fixed on the man as he slammed his flask with the gold coin down on the table.  Everyone else under the stand went quiet. A few gasps could be heard as the man nodded slowly filling the flask to the brim before taking the cold coin and stuffing it in  pocket. 

Kei pulled his hood up dropping his head as he tied the flask to his satchel. "Thanks" he said as he walked out of the stand and back into the packed streets. 

Situations like that weren't uncommon. People were always surprised with the salty boy under the hood. He truly was gorgeous even hidden by the layers of robes and dirt. The true power of an omega. 

The sun was slowly lowering and the lanterns strung to almost every stand lit up in honor of the kings birthday. No one really knew how old he was, no one really cared. The streets filled up with people in extravagant clothing. Women in almost string flaunting themselves to the sex craved alphas as they licked their lips in awe. 

The smell of alcohol and greasy foods filled the streets and the smell of fruits and water faded with the day. People danced and drums echoed through the air as people hollered and laughed, the moon becoming welcomed as it filled the sky with milky light. 

It was a joyous night, and Kei wanted nothing to do with it. 

He had settled down in a long ally way between two sandstone shops looking up at the crack of sky through the two buildings. He pulled out a warm moon cake taking a small bite and bathing in the sweet flavor that made a small smile pull at his lips. Today was the kings birthday, and also his dead brother Akiteru's. 

Every birthday of Akiteru's, Kei would toast to his brother and eat his favorite food. 

Every year. He never missed it. 

A tear fell down his fast landing on someone the moon cake, making it slightly salty as he placed it in his mouth, basking in its memories. 

He unhooked his flask bringing it up to his mouth to give a quick sip of it. 

It felt so good sleeking down his dry throat. Making the night a little more enjoyable. 

He reached into his robe to grab a row of tablets. They were scent hiders. He popped on out of its tab and placed it on his tongue taking a swig of water. 

His heat would be soon. He would leave the town and go spend it alone in the outskirts of the dessert. He scratched at the scent pad peeling it off and rubbing at his glands. Relishing in the good feeling that accompanied it. 

The scent pills would keep his scent hidden for a while until he'd have to use another scent pad. 

He lifted the moon cake to his mouth hut stopped abruptly when he smelt something. 

It smelt like drunken rage. He quickly turned his head to the opening of the ally spotting three alpha's. One was female and the two beside her male. Kei dropped his head hiding his water and moon cake. Now of all time he thought. 

He was breathing slowly hoping they would pass. They didn't. 

"Aww you poor thing. Alone on this joyous night." the female smirked kicking at his legs. 

He grunted looking up. 

"Oh! You're a pretty thing aren't you." she said as the other two alphas exchanged glances. 

"How about you give us a nice fuck? I'll rethink about taking your water flask" she said holding the snatched flask up. Kei stayed seated lowering his head. 

Fuck! He wasn't suppose to do that! The per-heat pheromones making him submit to the three alphas in front of him. 

"Oh? You smell like a beta but you're submitting like an omega in heat. You bitch" she said taking a swig of his water. 

He pushed his urges away reach8ng his hand up to stop her receiving a slap as the male alphas pushed him to the wall. 

The one grabbed his neck slamming it into the wall as he groaned. 

"Ah-no! Get off!" he yelled earning another slap from the female alpha. 

"This will be fun" she teased forcing his lips to hers. 

Kei had to think fast. 

He let his legs give out dropping to the floor and quickly crawling between the alphas legs. He couldn't escape through the entrance to the ally so he'd have to go the other way. 

He turned his head about to dash for the opposite exit when he stopped. 

A figure stood at the other entrance.

He bore red and black robes. One that covered his face with gold rims that lined the expensive looking linen robes. 

Fuck.

He held a triangular shaped black dagger in one hand that gleamed from the moonlight. His face hidden. 

Tsukishima shook. 

This mans scent was something else. 

Pure testosterone and pheromones that could send 100 omegas into heat.

Kei could see the muscles in his forearms flexing under the tanned skin as he held the knife poised in his grasp. 

He was done for. He wanted to cry. 

The alpha now in front of him most likely an assassin or hit men of some sort. 

He was releasing deadly pheromones making the three alphas behind him freeze. He smelt of protection and safety but Kei knew he couldn't trust him. Maybe he was protecting an omega. He sure smelt like he was. 

Maybe the four of them were working together. 

He was done for. His head was pulsing from being slammed against the wall earlier and his vision was starting to spin. 

It was the end. 

The tanned alpha started running at him. He gulped closing his eyes. His knife aimed straight for Kei. 

But just as the knife was about to pierce his skin he was shoved out of the way. Forcefully against the wall as the alpha continued to dash at the three alphas striking them all down with three quick stabs. 

Kei heard loud yelping followed by a gut clenching growl. 

Kei's eyes grew heavy. 

The alpha was now crouched in front of him. His nose at his scent gland. His fangs just centimeters away. 

Tsukishima gasped as his eyes caught the alphas. The alphas eyes gleamed a fierce red for only a moment as he released a growl. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes and lolled his head to the side. 

"Fuck" the alpha growled before picking him up. 

He was so dizzy and sore he couldn't fight back. 

He was picked up bridal style as the alpha pulled Kei's hood over his head and face almost swaddling him like a baby. 

"Safe" he growled before dashing down the ally, Tsukishima in his arms. 

The pheromones went from deadly to calming in 5 seconds. 

Kei let himself succumb to the swelling in his head as his eyes forced shut.

The last thing he remembered seeing before he fell asleep, was the face of the alpha. 

Masculine features with perfectly tan skin and chocolate eyes. He had dark hair that draped over one eye and a gaze that lolled him to sleep. 

"Safe" was all that repeated in his head as blackness consumed his vision. 

~~~~~~~

Kuroo looked down at the sleeping boy. He was angelic. Without the robes on his pale skin almost made the room illuminate. And his scent, although hidden with strong pills and scent patched was heavenly. 

Although no one else could smell it, Kuroo could. He was a very special alpha. His nose could smell right through those omega scent contraceptives. 

He had wondered how this boy had hid from hounds for so long. His eyes scanned up and down the boy's body as he allowed his tongue to slick across his chapped lips keeping his eyes trained to the omega. 

He would have to play it off. Pretend he didn't know the omega was an omega when he awoke. 

He leaned back on the chair he was sitting in letting his gaze drop from the sleeping boy. 

A short beta girl walked up the stairs to the room where Kuroo and the boy were. 

She was very pretty with long black hair and sea blue eyes. 

She scanned over the sleeping boy's body watching his breathing rise and fall evenly. 

"Kuroo, be careful" she warned. 

"He is something else" she said before placing a blanket on Kuroo's lap. 

"Get some sleep too, even if it's just a cat nap."

"Yeah yeah, Kiyoko, you're so motherly sometimes" he teased shooting her a teasing grin before she rolled her eyes and walked back down the stairs. 

Kuroo fell asleep against the chair. His arms crossed and head rested on his shoulder. He had the blanket pulled over his legs as his torso bore no clothing. 

He had gotten broken sleep that night. There was times where he would smell distress in the sleeping boys scent and wake up to release a calming one as he watched the quickened breathing of the sleeping boy slow down to an evened tempo. 

Nightmares. 

When the sun peaked over the desert Kuroo finally rose. He had began running a warm bath in the room that broke off from the main room the boy was. Kiyoko had helped with gathering medical supplies as she monitored the bath. 

Kuroo walked over to the sleeping boys bed and let his hand grasp at the boys arm. 

His eyes clenched before opening to look at Kuroo. 

Distress. 

The scent suffocated the room making Kuroo jerk away. The blonde omega sat up quickly wincing at the lain the ran through his body as he struggled to grasp his surroundings. 

"Please calm down!" Kuroo said as the omega began to hyperventilate. 

Kuroo didn't dare touch the boy. He didn't want to freak him out any more.

He tried releasing a soothing scent but the omega was freaking out. 

"Please ome-beta!" he yelled. 

The boy stopped. This mysterious alpha thought he was a beta. 

"Please...you are safe now..." . 

"Safe" the boy remembered before closing his eyes and falling back onto the bed letting out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry." he said looking at the alpha. "Where am I?" he asked finally calm. 

"Ah...oh! Um- the tavern. Its on the outskirts of the city, run by my beta friend Kiyoko Shimizu. I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, I brought you here after last nights incidents. You were pretty roughed up." he said laughing as his hand ran through his black hair. 

This alpha was mesmerizing. 

"I'm Tsukishima Kei" he said bowing his head. 

"Well Tsukki we ran a bath for you" 

Kei blinked a few times before registering what he had said. First off he called him 'Tsukki' which he internally cringed at, and second...a bath. He hadn't had one of those since he was a mere pup. 

He nodded trying to stand up. Letting his shaky limbs adjust to the feeling of his spinning head. 

Kuroo stood up beside him trying to help him as he lost footing and dove straight into Kuroo's chest. They toppled over on top of each other Kuroo landing right over Kei. 

He let out a gasp trying to untangle his limbs from the overly attractive alpha. 

Kuroo couldn't move. His eyes had flashed red again and Kei gulped loudly. They stayed their in silence. Kuroo's breathing getting irregular. 

A door creaked over revealing a very pretty beta. She blushed at the awkward moment grabbing Kuroo by the ear and hoisting him off Tsukki. 

"Ahh sorry about that Kei. I got startled." he laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his black hair. 

"Tsukishima, your bath is ready" the girl said. 

Kei guessed that was Kiyoko, the tavern owner. 

She helped him up walking him over to the bath. 

He was about to get undressed when he noticed Kiyoko was still in the room. 

"Oh! Sorry, if it's ok I'd like to keep an eye on you while you bathe. You're not healthy yet". Kei didn't reject. Instead stripping as he sat down in the bath.

Holy. He forgot how good this felt. The arm water cradling his sore muscles as he leaned back. 

Two hands found their way to his hair as the beta massaged a sweet smelling strawberry soap into his hair. He hummed leaning back into the touch with a light blush. 

Touch starved, Kiyoko noted mentally.   
She sighed, frowning at the poor omega. 

Kei was in heaven. His wounds being cleaned intently and patched up with fluffy gouge before his skin  was rubbed down and the dirt was washed leaving his skin flawlessly clean. 

Kiyoko assisted Kei out of the bath rubbing the fluffy towel over his skin being mindful of his bruises. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist lightly reaching for the door knob when he was suddenly ceased. 

A wave of heat rushed through him making his knee's give out. 

Kiyoko rushed to his side to save him before he fell. He clutched his stomach moaning loudly as heat coursed through his body. 

"Oh no..." Kiyoko said quietly. 

Kei dropped to the floor. The towel sprawled out over his lower half. 

She couldn't smell his pheromones but she knew this was no beta. Kuroo had told her he was an omega. She didn't believe him at first, but after Kuroo's weird behavior and protective tendency it all made sense. 

He had barely let her touch him last night without growling at her if she came too close. 

Of course he smelt omega through the winding alleys. He was in pre-heat... And Kuroo... Was in pre-rut. 

She cursed inwardly looking down at the struggling omega. He gasped, hand reaching out for the door.  

Kiyoko ran to a cabinet nearby grabbing a bottle of black pills labeled 'heat supresser'.

She forcefully shoved one in Kei's mouth before making him swallow it. 

After a minute of consumption Kei began to calm down. 

He sat against the tub shivering as the cold nipped at his damp skin.

"Kei... It is not safe for you here. I don't know why he brought you here. If any of my alpha clients smelt that from downstairs in the tavern they will be going crazy."

"Wait...how did you know!?" he questioned. 

Kiyoko took a breath. 

"Kuroo told me. He could smell you last night. Hence why he aided you and brought you back here. It's odd though, no omega has ever had this effect on him." 

Tsukishima looked down studying his bare legs. "Sorry...I shall leave after I change" 

Kiyoko nodded "that would be best..." she said. 

Kei had to leave and make it to the outskirts of the desert before the medicine wore off and his heat started up again. 

~~~~

He had gotten dressed and Kiyoko had left the room to deal with her clients downstairs at the bar. 

He fixed his hood over his head and grabbed the flask Kiyoko had filled for him, hooking it onto his satchel. 

He opened the door to the bedroom. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. 

Kuroo, lent against the bed. Chest heaving and first clenching in the sheets releasing the most arousing scent Kei had ever smelt. 

He turned to face Kei snapping his eyes over the omega. 

"Mine" growled loudly. Kei back against the wall. 

"Kuroo no" he said. 

"Mine!" Kuroo yelled slowly approaching Kei. 

His legs wanted to give out. Sweat driving down his forehead as he watched the shirtless alpha corner him. 

His tanned muscles drenched in a thing layer of sweat. His lips bright red, matching the colour of his rut stricken eyes. 

Kei's eyes scanned down Kuroo's body. He was wearing loose pants. Embedded in those black pants was Kuroo's member. Standing noticeably through his clothing. Straining to be released. 

Kei whimpered. He fucking whimpered. Whining as his head lolled to the side. He noted as Kuroo's member noticeably twitched in the black slacks. 

Fuck

Kiyoko dashed up the stairs stopped immediately by the scene. 

She couldn't move. Kuroos eyes snapped over to her as a growl rippled through the air directed at her. 

Kei collapsed into a submissive mess. Kuroo had his hands planted on each side of Tsukki's shuddering body guarding him from anyone trying to stop him. 

Kuroo looked like he was made to kill. 

White pearly canines pulsing through his gums, muscles tightly strung to strong bones. His gaze tore through opponents and his wit was un matchable. 

Kei glanced over to Kiyoko. She had gotten on the floor and had her neck bared in submission. Although she was beta she knew what she had to do to get an alpha's trust. 

Kuroo suddenly swooped Kei up into his arms inhaling his scent deeply. His tongue dragging over Tsukki's scent gland. 

Kei moaned and dug his face into the alpha's. Nipping and gasping as Tetsuro's hands roamed over his skin. 

He had no clue where Kuroo was going to take him.

He forgot about his whole purpose. The promise he made to his brother. His own fucking name. 

The only thing he remembered was the words Kiyoko had spoke to him before she left him to get changed. 

~~~~~

"Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo's parents died in a murder incident 12 years ago. They were meeting with his future mates parents... The meeting was sabotaged and he and his destined mate were the only two left alive after a brutal murder. You were too young to remember what happened, but doesn't this sound familiar?" she asked. 

Kei nodded. The day his family died, he was supposedly meeting up with his future mate. He gulped. No...no. There is no way. He refused to believe it. 

"The two sons left alive were Kuroo Tetsuro, the heir of the throne. The new king, and his mate. Tsukishima Kei. Both too young to understand, didn't remember much. I took Tetsuro under my wing. He continued to live at the palace but didn't do his duties. Often sneaking out a lot to come here, or...look for his long lost mate...his mate was no where to be found after the incident. You were claimed dead. However he refused to believe that. Here you are now. In one piece, alive and strong.  But too late. If i were you... I'd leave."

Tsukishima had swallowed back his tears. He wanted to cry for Kuroo's loss but then remembered his sad story. All hatred he ever had for the king vanished instantly. 

What Akiteru had said was true. He was destined to be at the kings foot. 

He had wondered why Kiyoko had told him to leave, until he realized that she must have had feelings for the attractive alpha.  

After she let the door shut leaving him to get changed he realized that. 

But now... Strung up by the alpha as he panted in his ear, he saw that Kiyoko was not meant to be with Kuroo. And she had recognized that too. 

As Kuroo was about to flee she whispered something. 

"Kuroo, I'm so sorry, I've tried to stop you from finding your true mate. I'm a monster" she sobbed, still bent in submission.  

Kuroo out of his raged state stopped. He leaned down to the shivering beta. He placed a kiss to her forehead. "I forgive you" 

~~~~~~~

Tsukishima had no clue where he was being taken and how long he had been clutched tightly to the panting alohas chest as he ran through god knows where. 

He didn't understand how the alpha hadn't been dying of exhaustion. 

His heat was racking his body. He was wriggling in the alphas arms lapping at the alphas salty skin as he released more pheromones. Kuroo had stopped countless time to push him up against hard surfaces rutting roughly into him as he bit tightly on the back of his neck, scruffing him as he dry humped him furiously before picking him up again to continue running. 

By the time Kuroo slowed down to his last location Kei was deep into his heat. Moaning and twisting in the alphas arms. His hole leaking slick all over his clothing as he ached for a thick cock to fill him up and pump him full of seed.

And for Kuroo. His cock ached yo buried in tight heat. It took all restraint he had left not to fuck Kei against the wall right now. 

He opened a large door and dashed inside. Tsukki only got faint glimpses but realized that this place was the palace. 

High strung gold and jewels in crested in every wall as linen carpets lined the marble hallways. 

Servants stopped bowing in submission as Kuroo ran past them all. 

He barged into a large room shutting and locking the door behind him. One second Kei was moaning in Kuroo's arms, the next he was being set down on purple silk laid out delicately over a bed. 

Kei whimpered as Kuroo's body heat left him. But he quickly returned as Tsukishima's clothes were ripped off viciously. 

Tetsuro's hands ran over Kei's pale skin. A loud growl encasing him as he bit large welts into Kei's perfectly flawless skin. 

"Ahh! Alphaahhhh! Please-" he moaned grasping at the blankets. 

"Mine" Kuroo growled pulling Kei close so he could cut against him through his pants. 

"Mine" he said as he pulled down his pants to pull out his flushed member. 

The omega's lips immediately encased his red member as he dropped his head over his cock. 

"Fuck!" he yelled pushing the blondes head down further. 

"Mine!" he repeated pulling Tsukishima's head of his cock to crash their lips together, tasting the salt from his cock in the sweetness of Kei's saliva. 

He pushed Kei back dragging his tongue over his small omega cock. Beads of precum collected at his slit as he lapped it up greedily delving in the taste. 

"No! Need you! Knot! Alp-ahh, kn...ot" he cried clawing at Kuroo's back. 

Kuroo pulled back looking at the mess of omega underneath him. 

Kei was wriggling under him as his thick cock rested against the omega's thigh. 

"Gonna fuck you up so, uhhnnn, much" he groaned as he grasped the omega's member watching him twitch as he played with it. 

Kuroo let his fingers push into the velvety heat of his slicked entrance as he fucking screamed. He pressed his finger hard into the omega's prostate earning a symphony of moans and screams as he shuddered and painted Kuroo's hands with infertile seed. 

Kuroo pulled back stroking his own member. 

"Present" he said, voice thick with arousal and with a certain level of musk that made Kei moan. 

He flipped over on his hands and knees letting his torso drop as he forced his hips up and ass open to the superior alpha behind him. 

Fuck. Holy fuck. 

Kuroo almost pounced completely missing the omega's hole as he thursted fast between his thighs. 

He lent down beside the omegas ears licking up his neck to his scent gland before whispering "mine".

"Yours" kei replied.

Tetsuro snapped. 

With one hard thrust he was balls deep in the omega thrusting hard and fast as moans poured from Kei's mouth. 

"ALPHA! Ahhh! TETSURO" Kei screamed clenching down on the alphas cock. 

Kuroo gripped Kei pulling him up against his chest as he thrusted relentlessly into him grunting as the beginning of a thick knot swelled at the base of his swollen cock. 

He dropped Kei letting him fall to the bed before bending over to grip his scruff with his sharp canines. Not enough to break the skin. Yet.

Kei groaned as he got pounded into everything felt on fire. Pleasure pooling aggressively in his abdomen as Kuroos member continuously fill him over and over as he slammed into him. 

His knot was beginning to catch making Kei scream every time it was pulled out and forced back it. 

"Cum" the alpha groaned and that was all it took. 

Kei screamed into the sheets clawing at the purple slick as juices fell from his cock and slick hole. He collapsed keeping his ass up as it clenched around Kuroo's cock. 

His knot was at full mast now waiting to be embedded in the velvet heat. 

He grabbed Kei's hips at a bruising grip slamming his cock in hard. His knot locking them together as he shuddered and growled. His canines poking through his gums as he bit down hard. 

"Uhh-Kei".

He collapsed falling to the side, pulling Kei with him. 

The omega was completely winded. Breathing heavily as his skin turned cold.  Tetsuro moaned as he released more seed into Kei pulling him closer to grind down as the omega moaned. 

They stayed locked together as they fell asleep. Waking up early to go at it again. 

When Kuroo had awoke, Kei was facing him with tears in his eyes as he moaned. 

Nightmare. 

Kuroo gently coaxed the omega awake. 

"Nightmare?" he asked quietly?

"No". He shook his head. 

"Are you sick?" 

"No...I had a dream, and you were in it. And it made me so happy. And then when I woke up to see you here... I just-"

Kuroo pulled Kei in. 

"Kei... Your safe now, my love, my life, my mate".

They pulled each other in. Tightly embracing themselves in their scents and heat. 

"Tetsuro, I will never leave your side again."

Kuroo smiled. He had finally gotten his happy ever after. 

~~~~~~

A year later and Kei now sat on the throne at Tetsuro's side. 

No longer Tsukishima Kei but Kuroo Kei. 

They had married after being mated and had come out to the city. Giving water to the city as they restored the harmony. 

Kei was now wealthy and happy, and Kiyoko now had quite the flourishing business. 

He now had chains of gold and anklets embedded with diamonds as they jangled when he walked in his purple silk robes always at his mates side. 

Tetsuro had returned to the castle for good with his new mate, this ultimately made the castle staff happy to have their king back, now with a mate. Kei looked out off the belcony, glancing over and sandstone town as the sun set under the gold desert sands. Kuroo was rubbing circles in his lower back letting a low happy purr breach his throat. He was so content now. Everything had peaced together. And Kei, was safe now~

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, hope you guys liked it! Positive feedback and comments are always loved <3
> 
> if you want to request something go check out my tumblr: star-tsukki
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
